Hozen
The Hozen are a race of monkey-like creatures native to Pandaria. They are mischievous in nature, often playing pranks on the local pandaren.Preview Panel for Mists of Pandaria at BlizzCon 2011 They are expected to play a major role in the dungeon, Stormstout Brewery, which they have overrun. When Horde players arrive at the Jade Forest, they hope to make an partnership with the Hozen for resources. They have historically raided the Jinyu and have been longtime enemies. Background The Hozen are uncannily dexterous foragers and hunters who dwell in clans among treetops and mountains of Pandaria. They’re extremely short-lived (their elders are often no older than twenty) and their society lacks roots (and rules) as a result. Uncouth and impulsive, Hozen nonetheless play, live and squabble together... at least until their clans grow so large that they collapse into multiple smaller groups.'' The other races of Pandaria are careful to avoid Hozen hunting grounds, as their notoriously short tempers grow even shorter when their hunger pushes entire clans, including elderly and young Hozen, to ravage food sources outside of their territory, either gathering enough food or seeing enough Hozen die in the process to ensure the survivors’ continued health.'' Speculative origins It's not known how Hozen came ot be but their origins can be speculated to came from one of this sources: * Monkey that drank water from Vale of Eternal Blossoms, just like Jinyu evolved from Murlocs the same ways. Thay are also sometimes reffered as Monkeys. Monkeys are of the more "inteligent" Beasts. Evelotion three listed below: ** Murloc + Waters in Vale of Eternal Blossoms = Jinyu ** Monkey + Waters in Vale of Eternal Blossoms = Hozen * Hozen are in some ways similar to Troggs. Troggs are devolved Earthen from a side effect of Curse of Flesh. Hozen might have once been Vrykul in Pandaria affected with a same curse, that devolwed thwm from Vrykul just like Troggs did devolwed from Earthen. Hozen are just as similars to Troggs, just like Humans are similar to Dwarves. Hozen are just as similar to Vrykul like Earthen are to Troggs, (if even more). The Monkey King as very large in size just like Vrykul are. The Titans created to Tol'vir sivilisations in Uldum and Ulduar. The Tol'vir society in Northrend dissapered beacause they wher enslaved by Nerubians It may have been a Vrykul society that devolwed into Hozen in Pandaria. It wasen until World of Warcraft: Cataclysm the Tol'vir society in Northrend was discovered. So it might be possible. During The Sundering of the World Humans of the brink of extintion it was only in Lordaeron they survived becaused Thoradin united them all the other Humans died out. Hozen might have a similar story as they wher united in Pandaria and all other hozen died out, as they are ont as inteligent as Humans and don't live that long as Humans do their story have not been written down. Evelotion three listed below: ** Titans created: *** Earthen that later devolwed into: **** Dwarves (Curse of Flesh) **** Troggs (Side effect of Curse of Flesh) *** Vrykul that later devolwed into: **** Humans (Curse of Flesh) **** Hozen (Side effect of Curse of Flesh) Notable * Gukgut * Kah Kah * Riko * Ken-Ken * * * * * * * * Tooki Tooki * Patch changes * References External links ru:Хозен Kategooria:Hozen Kategooria:Humanoids Kategooria:Races